Club Vampire (1998)
Handlung Watching the sun sink below the Pacific horizon is the closest that Zero can come to making himself feel almost human again...and this is only after 1,000 years of slowly acclimatizing himself to small amounts of sunlight to build up his resistance. Zero is a vampire. He lives with his "family" -- two female vampires, Alko and Laura, and a green-haired vampire dwarf they call Kiddo. Watching the sun sink below the Pacific horizon is the closest that Corri can come to clearing her mind of the thoughts that haunt her. Corri is not a vampire, but she lives the vampire lifestyle, sleeping days and turning tricks at night as an exotic dancer at an underground nightclub called Club Vampire. doorway is framed by a huge vampire head. Patrons walk in through the fanged mouth. Both Zero and Corri are bored with their lives, which are about to merge. After accepting a few bucks to have sex with Laura on the floor at the club, Corri winds up cut up and dead. Unfortunately for Corri, Laura inadvertently dribbled some blood into Corri's mouth during their encounter, but Zero stops her from finishing Corri off. Corri is now on the path to becoming a vampire. Corri awakens the next morning and finds herself in sad shape, but she manages to make it home to the condo she shares with her young son Max Malinger, who makes it very clear that he would rather his mother work at the mall selling 1,000 shades of pink nail polish than continue working her disgusting job at the club. She begins exhibiting increased strength while also suffering from severe stomach cramps. Although she used to be a vegetarian, Corri attempts to feed her growing hunger by eating raw meat from the grocery store. When she almost bites her own son but gobbles up his pet hamster instead, Corri realizes that something is wrong. When Laura finds out that Corri is alive and beginning the turn, she tells Alko, who orders Zero to find and destroy Corri as they want no more additions to the family. Zero goes to Corri's apartment to do the deed but finds her throwing up her intestines and ultimately offers to help her through the change. He takes her to a motel and brings her a gothgirl hooker to feed on. He explains that his family is after her, and him too, because he refused to obey orders to kill "the accident." When Laura, Alko, and Kiddo learn that Corri is still alive, they ambush Zero and Corri in an alley and attempt to kill them both. Zero wins the fight, so the family agrees to let them live through the night. Zero tries to convince Corri to hide out with him in Nepal for a few hundred years, but Corri refuses to abandon Max. She goes to the club and asks her friend Melanie to get Max and hide him. On the way to Corri's place, however, Melanie makes the mistake of picking up a seemingly lost and abandoned young girl and her little brother, who turn out to be Alko and Kiddo. They are joined by Laura, and, together, they force Corri's address out of Melanie. Back at Club Vampire, Corri and Zero have taken a short nap. When they awaken, Corri is horrified to see Melanie's severed head staring at her. Although it is daylight, Zero bundles himself up and hurries to Corri's apartment, taking shelter in a dark tunnel when he can no longer stand the sun. After the sun has set, Laura, Alko, and Kiddo pay Max a visit. Zero attempts to stop them from harming Max, but Alko severs Zero's head, leaving him for "dead." Back to Club Vampire they go, Max in tow. They kill everyone in the place except for Max and Corri. They chain Corri and position her in front of a window, then the family sits back to await the morning sun while listening to "the barbecue" philosophize about love, caring, and the real meaning of "family." Meanwhile, Zero's head, which the family thoughtlessly left laying on the floor, has reattached itself to his body. Zero hurries back to Club Vampire, arriving just as Max, during a moment he wasn't being watched, secrets the padlock key from Laura's lap and passes it to Corri. Kiddo slaps Max across the room, but it is too late. Corri is free, and she's fighting mad. She kicks Laura while Zero tosses gasoline and a lighted match on her. He then slices off Kiddo's head and pulls Alko into the sunlight until she burns up. "Sorry I took so long," Zero explains to Corri. "I just had to get my head together." Epilogue: In a voiceover issuing from a Columbia airliner flying over the Himalayas, Zero lists some of the pros and cons of living in Nepal, then admits that he is in love with Corri. "Life!" he summarizes. "You can't live with it, but you can learn to live without it." Kategorie:Film Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Horror Kategorie:Noch bearbeiten